1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus which may display an image using a liquid crystal (LC). The LCD apparatus may include a display panel displaying an image and a panel driver driving the display panel. The panel driver may include a data driver for driving data lines formed on the display panel, and a gate driver for driving gate lines formed on the display panel.
Recently, to decrease the size of the LCD apparatus and increase productivity, the gate driver has been integrated on the display panel in an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) type, and the data driver has been directly mounted on the display panel as a chip type, which is called a chip on glass (COG) method.
The number of data driving chips mounted on the display panel is determined by the resolution of the display panel and the number of channels. For example, when a resolution of the display panel is 1366×768, 4098, which is 1366×3(R, G, B), data lines are formed on the display panel, and eight data driving chips respectively having 516 channels may be used for driving the data lines. The driving chip may include, for example, 486 channels connected to the data lines and 30 channels not connected to the data lines, which are called dummy channels.
The data driving chip may provide a signal to the dummy channels. When the signal is applied to the dummy channel not connected to a load, the output of the last driving chip may be oscillated. Due to the oscillation, the display panel may generate a display error such as a horizontal line error.